Forum:Beta images and Datamining
Sorry for a non-board post, but this'll make the list easier. If we apply criteria that only images that have appeared so far in the beta can appear, then speaking generally, the following can be uploaded. *All the planet images except the asteroids, Avernus, Xil, Redstone and Monlyth. *Icons all appear in the beta. *I don't think any of the buttons can be uploaded as per data mining policy. Exceptions include the Mengsk statues and lamp post and the vehicles have appeared in gameplay videos, albiet not in the form avaliable. *All upgrades can be uploaded. *Decals are nebulous, as while many of them have appeared before, they haven't done so in the form depicted. *Most, if not all of the portraits can be uploaded. *The textures are about 50:50. I'd leave that to me or Psi, or if you get done with the guaranteed images, I can be more specific. *Wireframe: Not sure if you could get a wireframe on its own without datamining. If so, the units can be uploaded. If not, none of it can. *Models: Only the xel'naga watchtower, as I recognise it from the SCII alpha.--Hawki 22:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) This all looks good. We can use the planet images, but I don't know if we can use their names (since that's probably from datamining), unfortunately. I was sure images of Avernus and Xil were available without datamining (the issue being their names). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Think this should be moved to a forum. Sorry for the double edits Meco. :( Anyway, Avernus and Xil are without names though they appear in the loading screens for Desert Oasis and the login screen respectively. Still, if Blizzard isn't responding, is it still an issue? Coupled with how there are many images there that are probably impossible to obtain any other way and how Sclegacy is equally liable, not to mention we'd simply get a "cease and desist"...I don't know. :(--Hawki 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know if we can count a "cease and desist" letter as simple... PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You know, I can't shake the feeling that I've suddenly forced myself to juggle between two forums. Anyway, supposing that I finish uploading the legit images and then move on to other edit groups on my plate, wait for SCII to come out, then upload other images. What truely irks me is the stuff that will probably never appear in the game, such as the bone wasp and void star. Anyway, it's been over a month since SClegacy uploaded the images, so if they're not in trouble now, I doubt they will be. So I don't see how Blizzard would punish the secondary source (us) without punishing the primary one (them). Do you think it would be prudent to ask Kirkburn? Since he's edited the width and depth of wikia, he might be able to give us some guidance if Blizzard doesn't.--Hawki 02:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Contacting Kirkburn is a really good idea. He probably gets his emails returned by Blizzard too. (I think Blizzard treats all Blizzard wikias as one fansite, or something like that.) Dang, I should have thought of that earlier :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Category: Watercooler